The invention relates to a hydrocarbon conversion process useful for upgrading heavy distillates and residual petroleum fractions into more valuable middle distillate products via hydrocracking and catalytic dewaxing. More specifically, the invention relates to a process flow wherein a portion of the middle distillates produced in a hydrocracking zone are subjected to catalytic dewaxing to decrease their pour points